l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Agasha Gifu
Agasha Gifu was an Earth and Fire shugenja of the Phoenix Clan, alchemist, and an Arikura-no-Baba, a mountain ogre that was not corrupted. Appearance Gifu looked as a tiny old woman, who was not a woman at all, and cackled like a lunatic. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 2, by Shawn Carman War of Honor Bayushi Saka and Bayushi Hikoko provoked a conflict Welcome Home (War of Honor flavor) with the Lion. War Encampment (War of Honor flavor) The Scorpion had attacked an Imperial ambassadorship caravan Imperial Ambassadorship (War of Honor flavor) near a Crane village, and the assailants had planted a dagger Border Village (War of Honor flavor) with the Matsu mon. Matsu Sakaki (War of Honor flavor) Saka considered Akodo Dosei a straight-laced buffoon who had no inkling what was really going on there. By the time he realized it, it would all be over. Bayushi Saka (War of Honor flavor) Matsu Fumiyo considered a blasphemy that a Lion's blade was found at the scene of a crime. A Samurai's Soul (War of Honor flavor) The Dragon revealed the truth, however, and the Scorpion were exposed. Akodo Dosei (War of Honor flavor) A Lion army was given an opportunity to avenge a debt of honor. Relentless Conviction (War of Honor flavor) The Phoenix meddled to stop the fight among both clans, including Gifu, Agasha Gifu (War of Honor flavor) as well as the Dragon. Togashi Chiko (War of Honor flavor) It was a dispute between two clans, with two more involved in a misguided attempt to mediate. Settling the Homeless (War of Honor flavor) Disagreements between the clans caused great chaos and discord, but the situation ultimately benefited the Imperial families in one way or another, Ramifications (War of Honor flavor) and they had permitted the war to begin, as they provided the Scorpion the planted item. Bayushi Hirose (War of Honor flavor) Destroyer War In the month of the Monkey of 1172, Imperial Histories 2, p. 252 during the Destroyer War, through a taxing ritual the Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko and five acolytes transported the Master of Void Isawa Kimi, Shiba Yoshimi with other Shiba guards, and Agasha Gifu near Ryoko Owari Toshi, where a combined Rokugani army was facing the God Beast of Kali-Ma. Gifu did not believe the creature was harder than stop a volcano. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 1, by Shawn Carman God-Beast Gifu attempted to tame the bestial spirit of the gigantic creature. While she was suppressing the beast, Kimi communed with the Void to reach the god within it. Kitsune Mizuru, who was a kitsune spirit in human form, aided Gifu with the power of Chikushudo. Kimi was able to talk with was still left before the Destroyer wrought her horrors upon the gaijin god which had become as the God-Beast, and set her free. The creature staggered, fell, and died. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Age of Conquest Gifu was seen again, now in the Colonies, where she defeated Bayushi Tenzan. Some said that Tenzan never had been in the Colonies, and the Phoenix confirmed that Gifu had died many years ago, a deception to hide her true immortal nature. There Will Be Blood, Part 2, by Shawn Carman, Seth Mason, & Robert Denton Gifu had actually destroyed a doppleganger created with the Egg of P'an Ku. The Dragon's Talon (The Coming Storm flavor) External Links * Agasha Gifu (The Plague War) Category:Phoenix Clan Members